guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Map travel
Ok, are we all gonna keep rewriting this to our heart's desire? What is going on here? I like my version as I am sure you each like your versions. :) What is the solution? Becuase I feel like going in and putting my stuff back. :) --Karlos 02:26, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) :I like the current version but not the use of 'unlocking' since it already has a specific use, even if this is similar. --Fyren 04:12, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) :I had completed my article about Travel when I found your article about Map Travel. The content was basically the same, mine had just some minor additional info. I considered re-wording and merging both articles into one, but frankly I was a bit in a hurry (my pesky boss urged me to complete some piece of work. ;)), so I just replaced your wording with mine. No offense intended. If you feel that some important part of your article was lost, feel free to edit the current article and put all or a part of your original article back in. --Tetris L 04:42, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) ::None taken. If one is finicky about others editig his work, one should not be in a Wiki. :) My concern was that I felt the repeated rewriting (not just yours of mine, but Jackal's of yours) was just over little things. Jackal made a good reference to leaving a party behind. It just seemed like everyone was rewriting the same stuff. --Karlos 09:15, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) ---- Now with the improved map travel a party leader should be able to bring a party of 8 ppl from Droknar's to the Frontier Gate, to do The Last Day Dawns for example, shouldn't he? Has anybody already tested this? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 13:38, 23 January 2006 (UTC) :Nevermind. Just found out myself, it doesn't work like this. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 17:01, 23 January 2006 (UTC) LA Ferry This unique money maker in Kamadan is another example of why map travel needs to be clarified. Can someone put this into subgroups? The key thing is whether a party goes with you or not, and keep all three campaigns in mind. Hmm Scary. I was in Anvil Peak (?) in Tyria, brought up the map and travelled to Kaineng before I realised I had the Cantha map up. I'd been having connection problems, but still... wow 82.0.165.189 13:24, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Rewrite and Reorganization I rewrote the article with the following aims: * put a how-to at the beginning * make sections to provide better structure * make preconditions for group travel clearer * add info on countdown and hero copies left in the party * mention the ship * explicitly mention BT as that is the only place players may map-travel to without having been there before * mention /resign as a way to group-travel out of an explorable I also made a redirect because "Map Travel" is the capitalization used in the in-game menu. --mendel 21:46, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Lore? Out of curiosity, do any manuals or official GuildWars notes say something about map traveling? In other games you have flying creatures you can hire, magical spells, portals and so on to get around faster. How is it in GuidWars? Is the map you carry magical of some sort that you can teleport to any location on it? Breintje 22:01, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, in the dialogue of Unsettling Rumors it seems to be kind of a time lapse, but in Map-Travel Inventor it's described as "teleport". That quest also annihilated the fourth wall --Gimmethegepgun 22:09, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, assuming the map is magical makes sense. --◄mendel► 00:09, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :::Like Resurrection Shrines, so many things have to be taken for granted in Guild Wars, or the storyline falls apart. :::Prince Rurik: "People of Rin! Your King will lead you to death! Leave the beasts behind, and follow me over the Shiverpeaks. We make for Kryta and a new life...free of the Charr." :::Character: "The Stone Summit will not yield The Frost Gate quietly. Can't we just Map Travel to Lion's Arch?" :::King Adelbern: "I will never allow Ascalons to live in the shadow of the Grandmaster Cartographers! It is Rin that will be rebuilt! And you will learn to play this game." :::...etc. Or in Venta Cemetery (mission): :::Rojis: "The situation just got a bit more interesting. Our Kournan friends thought we might be coming this way and they were kind enough to leave sentry traps in our path." :::Character: "Orison makes the CoP baby cry. Can't we just Map Travel to Kamadan, Jewel of Istan?" :::Koss: "Here. 20,000 gold, just like you asked. I'm sorry it's late." :::Margrid the Sly: "The gold was my idea, actually. I wanted to see how resourceful you could be. I would have given you the boat anyway." :::Koss: "Are you saying that you withheld access to my father just to test me?! You have exactly ten seconds to explain yourself before we run you through!" :::Bonwor Fierceblade: "I don't trust them, Pyre. They're meat, plain and simple. :::'Vaughn the Venerable: "It's a trap!" :::Alekaya: "This is getting out of hand, Mauban." :::Mauban: "Blast! My plans for Tyrian domination have been foiled again. If it weren't for those meddling -" :::Palawa Joko: "Don't you dare make a Scooby-Doo reference!" :::Abaddon: "Join me, , and I shall make your face the greatest in all of the Realm of Torment! Or you will DIE!" :::White Mantle Ritualist: "Kill them all!" :::Confessor Dorian: "Yes, my son. We will mete out justice and take our vengeance. Leave no stone unturned. Find the betrayers, find Master Togo's killers. Kill them all!" :::Blimm': ''"Have you seen my staff?" :::...so I'm glad only players have map travel. (T/ ) 04:48, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Uhhh drugs? 04:50, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I thought you liked references. :C (T/ ) 05:01, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::That was the best :P Silver Sunlight 10:10, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Ummm, so we can deduce something about map magic. Map travel is proximity magic, much like the res shrines: you've got to have been in the proximity for the spell to have taken hold. The concept of magic having a range is ingrained into the game as it is. That's why people who haven't been to LA can't map travel there, obviously. Apparently it is also white magic, i.e. evil people can't use it or they'd map out of losing battles. The Savage Nornbear uses something like that, though. ::::The sunspear evacuees obviously have had their maps destroyed. Why they still have their spell rings beats me, though. --◄mendel► 08:18, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :::::The idea of "skill rings" doesn't exist anymore as official lore, I think...that was from long long time ago. I think it changed after they made Signet of Capture with the current functionality, as well as skill trainers etc. Also, it's kind of sad that you need a physical map to map travel. It's like... "That boat was our only way off of Sanctum Cay (mission)!" So Evennia/Vizier Khilbron is too dumb to carry a map. -_- The Nornbear's Spirit World Retreat is more like when a Stormcloud Incubus flies away. It makes the Nornbear untargetable, so he can move freely to a new place. Since he is a monster, other monsters wouldn't attack him, and he would own them anyway. So that doesn't conflict with map travel. (T/ ) 20:01, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::IMO the "skill rings" idea is actually SUPPORTED by the new SoC and such. But it still comes down to the most important piece: we have 8 skills because we have 8 fingers (you don't wear rings on your thumbs you fools!) --Gimmethegepgun 04:04, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::IMO the Nornbear's Spirit Retreat means he physically enters the spirit world, and runs to the new place to heal.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:39, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I've got rings in other places which are not fit to mention on Wiki. One thing I have always wanted to test with Spirit World Retreat is, what happens if the entire party is under the effect of Hex Breaker, Spell Breaker, etc? (T/ ) 04:48, 26 October 2008 (UTC)